Fifth Omni
"Fifth Omni" (五角'' Gokaku'') is an archetype of cards with "Fifth Omni" in their name, currently unique to Dragon World. Playstyle The majority of the monsters have abilities that require the player to either be attacked directly or take damage in some form in order to activate. The drawback to them, however, is that said majority cannot be called to the center position, limiting their defensive plays. List of "Fifth Omni" Cards Impacts *Fifth Omni Divine Arts, Giga Howling Phantom! *Fifth Omni Divine Arts, Howling Storm! Items *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Ablaze *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Roaring Fire *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Shiny Dragon *Fifth Omni Dragon Sword, Dragobrave *Fifth Omni Dragon Sword, Emperor Fang Spells *Dragobright, Fifth Omni Light *Dragopride, Fifth Omni Dignity *Dragowisdom, Knowledge of the Fifth Omni *Fifth Omni Great Dragon Shield *Fifth Omni Oath, Dragoundertake Monsters Size 0 *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Drunk Sword Sho Size 1 *Ex-Generation Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Benetnasch *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Dark Arms Suu *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Disintegrate Arale *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Flame Summoner Rando *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Holy Scripture Hisui *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Leaping Zakuro *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Mountain Crush Gon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Psychokinetic Kai *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Smuggler Torame *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Toxin Tenki *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Alliot "SD" *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Doble "SD" & Meglax "SD" *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Explosive Hammer Fuad *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Fire Sword Doble *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Arkaid *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Wind Bow Meglax *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon Disciple, Explosive Hammer Fekthar *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon Disciple, Hagun of Sand Cane *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum "SD" *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu "SD" Size 2 *"Awakened" Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Soul Returner Seikirei *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Sound Speed Sen *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Steel Ball Rindo *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thunder Blade Kokuyo *Fifth Omni Blade Dragon Lord, Jackknife "Emperor" *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Ice Lance Merak *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Magical Blade Mizaru *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Merak "SD" *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crimson Drum *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum the Punisher *Fifth Omni Sky Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum "Roar" *Fifth Omni Successor, Drum *Fifth Omni Super Dragon Great Emperor, Kaizer Drum *Fifth Omni Super Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum *Fifth Omni Super Dragon Sky Emperor, Mugen Drum *INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Hellfire Drum Size 3 *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Furious Iron Kongo *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Giant Battle Axe Dokuju *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thousand Tachis Yoko *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu *Fifth Omni Dragon Mech, CHAOS Dokujun *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Aurora Spiral Alliot *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Blowout Hammer Fuad *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Ice Spear Merak *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Hellfire Sword Doble *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Phoenix Bow Meglax *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Magical Deity Blade Mizaru *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Sandstorm Staff Arkaid *Fifth Omni Super Dragon Lord, Fierce Deity Tenbu *INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crazed Tenbu *Unruly Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu Impact Monsters Size 2 *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, "Cavalry Dragon Arts, Seven Divine Execute!" List of Support Cards *Dragobright, Fifth Omni Light *Dragon Change *Dragopride, Fifth Omni Dignity *Dragowisdom, Knowledge of the Fifth Omni *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Flame Summoner Rando *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Furious Iron Kongo *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Giant Battle Axe Dokuju *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Leaping Zakuro *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Toxin Tenki *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Soul Returner Seikirei *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Steel Ball Rindo *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thousand Dachis Yoko *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Doble "SD" & Meglax "SD" *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Explosive Hammer Fuad *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Ice Lance Merak *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot *Fifth Omni Dragon Sword, Emperor Fang *Fifth Omni Oath, Dragoundertake *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Aurora Spiral Alliot *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Sandstorm Staff Arkaid Trivia The Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons' names are based on the individual stars that make up the Big Dipper. Category:Archetype Category:Fifth Omni